Walking in the Rain
by HikariSakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: It was a typical rainy day in Tomoeda, but in the Kinomoto household, it is a heartbreaking moment for Sakura. Oneshot SxS. Please Review.


**A/N: **This is another Fanfic. I don't own the characters of CCS or Clamp. The song used in this story is "_Walking in the Rain_" by J-pop group Speed.

* * *

**Walking in the Rain**

It was a typical rainy day in Tomoeda, but in the Kinomoto household, it is a heartbreaking moment for Sakura. Sakura was lying on the living room couch feeling down as if she was about to cry (her eyes are covered). Half an hour later, she went to her room to get her raincoat, umbrella, and ipod.

Kero: "Are you alright Sakura?"

(silence)

Kero: "Where are you going?"

Sakura: "(sniff) I'm going to the park."

Kero: "But, it's wet out there. You sure you want to go out?"

Sakura: "(nods) I'll be back. You can stay here. I want to be alone for a bit."

Kero: "Alright (with a concerned face)"

Sakura left her house and started walking. She put her earphones on her ears and turned on her cherry blossom ipod. She was listening to a song that was meant for this weather.

(music begins)

Demo ne koko ni iru no yo (watashi wa)  
Dakara ikiteiru no yo (anata mo)

Itsuki tonari de mita asa wa (tooku)

Nee shiawase dato ieru? (ima mo)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Flashback'_

_Few days ago at Penguin Park…._

_Syaoran: "Sakura, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Sakura: "What is it?" _

_Syaoran: "I'm returning back…to Hong Kong."_

_Sakura: "Why? Don't you like Japan?"_

_Syaoran: "I like Japan, but my mother wants me back to do some more training in order to become leader of the Li Clan."_

_Sakura: "I see. When are you leaving?"_

_Syaoran: "In four days."_

_'End flashback'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Boy kikasete

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was listening to the song as she arrived at Penguin Park. She took a seat on the swing with her umbrella closed. (**A/N:** Her earphones for her ipod are waterproof thanks to Tomoyo)

She was swinging back and forth slowly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking in the rain watashi niwa kasa wa iranai  
Walking in the rain anata nara soba ni ite kureru hazu ne

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Flashback'_

_Sakura was walking home from the park after Syaoran said that he was going back to Hong Kong. _

_Sakura pov: No! Why does he have to leave? Does he still love me?_

_Suddenly, she began to cry by the time she reached her home._

_Sakura: "I'm home (sniffs and runs to her room)"_

_(Toya and Yukito are home)_

_Yukito: "Sakura…(sound of a slamming door)"_

_Toya pov: I think the brat has something to do with this._

_'End Flashback'_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ureshii koto ga (aru nara)  
Kitto kanashii koto mo (aiseru)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Flashback'_

_Kero: "Sakura, are you okay?"_

_Sakura: "Leave me alone (continues crying)"_

_Syaoran's voice: "I'm returning back…to Hong Kong."_

_'End Flashback'_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Soshite tsumetai ame no naka (deau)  
Sou nukumori no tsuyosa ni (kizuku)

Boy arigatou  
Walking in the rain watashi niwa kasa wa iranai  
Walking in the rain anata nara soba ni ite kureru hazu ne

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As we see Sakura swinging slowly, a mysterious person appeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Konna ni chikaku konna ni nagaku aruite kita

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mysterious person: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "What are you doing here? Should you be packing your stuff?"

Mysterious person: "I was in a bad mood. I was going to the park, until I saw you. Are you okay?"

Sakura: "Do you think I look okay? I'm not! My world shattered when you told me you were going back!"

Syaoran: "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. My mother wants me."

(Syaoran stands up from the swing and comes to pull Sakura up in a hug form)

Syaoran: "Once I complete my training and become leader, I'll come back to see you, my Ying Fa"

Sakura: "(sniffs) Promise"

Syaoran: "I promise."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking in the rain eien wa kotoba dewa naku  
Walking in the rain kono michi ga oshiete kureru

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day at the airport……..

Syaoran: "Well, I'll be leaving."

Sakura: "Bye (face goes down)"

Syaoran: "Don't be like this. You can write to me. You have Meiling's e-mail. She can tell me what's going on without my mother knowing."

Sakura: "Alright"

(Both embrace in a hug)

Syaoran: "See you later. I love you my Ying Fa."

Sakura: "Yeah, love you too, Syaoran-kun."

As Syaoran was about to go to the gate, Sakura was just finishing the song she was listening to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking in the rain watashi niwa kasa wa iranai  
Walking in the rain anata nara soba ni ite kureru hazu ne

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(After Syaoran goes down the escalator through security and the gate)

_Sakura pov: Syaoran, hope you come back soon._

* * *

**That's my 2****nd**** fanfic. Please review. **


End file.
